interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vauxus Enterprises
Vauxus Enterprises (ボクソ財閥, Vauxus Zaibatsu), also known as Vauxus Industries, is a Mallovian multiplanetary corporation headquartered in NeoTokyo, Nippon, Corridon 12 that primarily designs, builds, and markets spacecraft. Vauxus owns several other subsidiaries handling businesses from paramilitary services to telecommunication service. Most of Vauxus' Subsidiaries are wholly owned by the company, but they also hold a stake in Vauxus Securities (85%) and AspariBank (40%). Vauxus handles its business in 3 different sectors: Vauxus Corridon (VXCOR), Vauxus Mallavol (VXMLL), and Vauxus Transsystem (VXTSS). Vauxus Enterprises subsidiaries have a majority market share in most sectors of the Mallovian economy. They are the largest shipbuilder in the system, a position they have held for over 250 years. Despite it's prominence in the Mallavol system, Vauxus presence in other stretches of the galaxy is limited. Vauxus acts in most external systems via its non-branded subsidiaries, such as Mallavair. One of Vauxus' predecessors, Australis Technologies, still operates on Earth, but aside from name and Vauxus' origns, the companies share no relation. History Vauxus Enterprises was established in 2273 as the result of a merger between the Earth-based Vax and Austraulis air and spacecraft companies. The research and effort of the combined company eventually allowed for them to pave the way into space, becoming one of the forefronts of the Great Leap Foreward in 2294 which allowed the general population of Earth to access other parts of space, which had been previously expensive and difficult to reach. As part of this, when existing life was discovered on Corridon 12 in 2297, Vauxus was one of several corportations that set its roots on the planet. When contact was established with other life on in the planet in 2314, the growning Vauxus' influence over the total population soon more than tripled, allowing the corporation to become a major power in nearly every market of the system's economy. Vauxus eventually bought out many of the existing corporations on the planet, and spearheaded the effort to turn the planet into one linked landmass. Today, Vauxus Enterprises is made up of over 20 subsidiaries, and generates over 40% of Mallavol's Yearly GDP. Faction Goals Vauxus Industries' philosophy as a corporation is to be able to provide everyone within their range of operations everything they need, when they need it. Certain people on Mallavol worry that this philosophy and their positive public image will allow the corporation to hold a majority monopoly on the Mallovian economy, but the various CEOs of Vauxus have insisted this is not the case. The corporation is also known to be one of several who oppose the Mallovian Self-Interests Act, which limit most Mallovian businesses (with a few notable exceptions) to operations only within the Mallavol system. Homeworld/Headquarters Link to your Solar System page here, or write about your homeworld in more detail. Spacecraft Vauxus Industries utilizes a large variety of air and spacecraft for various uses. 'Named Craft' SRV Aspen II (Large Vauxus-built Command Ship, operated as Vauxus) MAS Aeris (Medium Inchori-built Air Carrier, operated as Vauxus, limited to defense of Corridon 12's atmosphere) MHS Keystone (Small Inchori-built Medical/Crew Ship, operated as Vauxus/prex) MHS Aesir (Medium Inchori-built Medical/Crew Ship, opeated as Vauxus/prex) MRS Espace (Large Vauxus-built Research Ship, operated as Vauxus/dresca) MRS Espace II (Medium Vauxus-built Research Ship, operated as Vauxus/dresca) MSS Aperture (Medium Vauxus-built Space Station, operated as Vauxus) MTS Serenty (Medium Vauxus-built Troop/Transport Ship, operated as Vauxus) MTS Artemis (Medium Austraulis-built Troop/Transport Ship, operated as Vauxus, in process of decommissioning) 'Standard Craft' 'Civilian Transport' 22 COLS Carriers (Civilian Orbital Landing Ships) 25 Vauxus DM-240 Spaceliners 20 Vauxus V-10 Galactiblimps 125 Vauxus V-25 Sirius Spaceliners 75 Inchori IN-800M Falcon Spaceliners 4,524 Inchori IN-100P Light Shuttles (Licensed) 1,552 Inchori IN-100F Light Shuttles (Licensed) 'Corporate Transport' 3,073 Inchori IN-100C Light Shuttles (Licensed) Equipment Infantry armor, weaponry, artillery, ground vehicles, aircraft, anything you want to write about that would class as equipment. You can add as many more categories to this page as you feel you need. Category:Factions